


The Triad

by Saynventeen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saynventeen/pseuds/Saynventeen
Summary: Death and Decay starts to hunt the underworld. A civil war starts to form between Courts and only the Goblin King can offer solution. A being as or maybe more powerful than he is, to bring the balance that was once lost.The things is, Only Sarah Williams can help. Will she be able to agree with the Goblin King's offer?A story of Remembering , Lost Love , and Loyalty





	1. Book 1 : OAK

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt on Labyrinth Fanfiction, This has been bugging me for weeks.
> 
> DISCLAIMER for the whole Fanfic : I don't own the original characters, just my OG Characters :)
> 
> !!! PLEASE READ !!!
> 
> Hi guys, i just want to say that this fiction is crossed with mixture of different folklore  
ranging from Celtic - Judeo Christian
> 
> so if it confuses you, remember that this is only FANFICTION and my poor attempt to nail it ;)

_Come away, O human child!_

_To the waters and the wild_

_With a faery, hand in hand,_

_For the world’s more full of weeping than you can understand.’_

_\- Poem ( The Stolen Child )_


	2. BOOK 1 : OAK

“ What’s that ? “ A small finger pointed at his hand, He smiled when his nephew gave an inquisitive look along with his asking friend

“ A book, Chip. It is something you read “ The brunette gestured and gave Chip the red book that was once were in his lap

“ What’s read ? “ Chip’s eyebrow raised. He traced with his little finger against the embossed letters and swerve. Distracted by the feel of unknown force tingling against his skin

“ Ughhh! Stop distracting him, Chip! “ His nephew crossed his arms against his small torso. Air formed against his cheek, then he let go it with a pop when his uncle pinched his adorable cheeks.

“ Hey! “ the toddler pointed an accusing glare, clearly annoyed.

He saw his uncle fetched the red book when Chip reached out and returned it, He mouthed a “ thank you “. He proceeded to open the book. He gestured towards his adorable audience of two. He feigned a cough, adjusting his vocals to suit the story to be unfold

All eyes were upon him.

“ Once upon a time, There was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother …. “

\------------

In the dead night, a little over two o’clock in the break of day, a fog drenched in hue that has a semblance of black, looms over a forest. 

The seemingly cold wind, bristled with hunt. A surprising chillness that wasn’t prevalent for a summers due. Suddenly, a bustling of night creatures erupted the solemn night, awakening the slumber of wild animals. A look of alarm present and evident in every eyes , running against from something unclear. Ravens hurriedly flew in night’s air, Crying. 

A family of duck started flocking against the pond they inhabit as home, the mother eager to escort with haste her babies from a plague that’s coming. Without counting her hatch-lings, they bound towards sacred ground. 

A loud quack form chills against her neck, she saw her youngest trap against the water, drowning. She saw how the black plague of smoke envelope her young-ling, the feather of white turned frail and brown. The duckling breathes out her last, her eyes rolling back. Her skin diminishing into bones as if acid burned her skin. The pond glowed with crimson, as waves form from the fog. Washing what was left of the bones ashore

A wisp of light, appeared near the endless trees, vines protecting it from corruption. She swayed in the dead night, wild animals started to scramble towards her direction, entering the sacred forest in the east, never minding the torn that latched on their skin. A loud cry of hurt was heard from the animals who lost the time to enter. 

At the end of the trail, three tree stands forming a triangle. The wisp of light flickered when it reached the farthest and highest of them all, the sacred druidic tree, the highest of them all, and the only dead in the three. 

Suddenly, the last flicker of the wisp died. The wild saw as a pixie fell from the fire-light into the roots of the dead tree, suddenly the body decade, as if dead for years. The beauty that once homed the fae now forming into a skull, dead in sight, as the glitter that made her body glow turns into dust swaying and twirling in the wind.  
A sound of thunder roared the heavens above. A sight of a strike of lighting hit what’s what left of the Oak, splitting the once beautiful into two. The branches fell with twigs and decay. Heavy rain starts to pour, as the heavens cry.  
Once was describe as a tree of protection, now only calls for the desperate and dying.


	3. BOOK 1 : OAK

Prattles of gossip bombarded the High Kingdom of Everlasting, Rows and rows of the fair folk awaited outside the gates of the High King’s extravagant castle, nestled at the north of the city.  


The inhabitants, dressed in glamour, Elves, Fairies, Pixies , Dwarfs , Trolls, and many other mystical beings, held their breath for the much awaited announcement from the Seelie Court.

One troll, with her is a rock, she hastily threw it towards castle grounds and hit a guarding elf. “ Tell us, why this dark air is plaguing us! “ 

Suddenly, three armed guards, swam inside the crowed, gathering the old troll in the arms. They assaulted her, made her stand with her knees. Her arms are with chains binding

“ How dare thee, Assault the castle ground. Have you lost your mind, troll?! “ One Guard scolded.

A look of horror crossed the towns fae. The news of the dark air girdled the Seelie court. Encompassing the Summer and Spring court with Tension. The death of the guarding Fae above ground, sent panic in the underworld. Never has the underground encountered such devilish air that can corrupt the Holy Triad.  
An Unanticipated rock, much larger than the last one went crashing down and hit another guarding elf that resides upfront the castles gate. Followed by another then another. 

A riot between trolls and the royal guard started, in the other hand, The Fae starts to back out before bloodshed drips, too artistic to join in the frenzy.

“ Look at them, this is getting out of hand “ The first tier of the Summer Court argued. She freed the curtain she clutched dearly in hand in the above wing. Her armor blazed in orange, rather than her regular yellow. Her red hair, flared in the wind. She views her audience with spite but still with regard to the high king and queen.

“ Queen Amara, please settle your nerves down “ Askia, the second in command of the Forrest Court replied calmly

“ Tell me, how can you settle your “ nerves “ when the underground is suffering from an unknown plague?! “ She spat and looked towards the Heir of the spring court

“ Amina, tell me.. no tell us “ She gestured towards the crowed of Royalty “ how the east realm is suffering from the lost of life from the Holy Oak ? How protected are we from the realms of the humans and demons?! “

Amina, the young princess , blushed her rosy cheeks. Never one to speak up especially since she was still a Queen-in-training. She settled her eyes towards the Top tiers of the underworld. She gulps, felt the nervousness caught her breath.

“ Lady Amara… As you say, Our realm Is suffering greatly. The holy triad was struck during the summer solstice, Which was supposed to be the height of power of both Summer and Spring court … “ 

“ and ? “ King Harald of the Seelie Kingdom encouraged. His robe fell from his side as he stands away from his great chair, curious of what was happening to the other realms. Since the news broke that the Holy triad was struck down by lighting, specially the Great Oak of 400 ft, Magic fell briefly. What was once the great kingdom of Seelie lost their Tier Commands, magic fading from the grasp. Only the royals and some warlocks and healers still can use magic but only to an extent. 

The Great Oak tree, protector of the underground and birth of magic died for the first time since the faes were casted out of the realms of humans.  
“ Only the Ash and Torn are still standing, but decline in their health is prominent in their visage “ Harald’s hearing returned to pay attention to the Spring heir. 

“ And if the Ash Tree, who gives power to the sea , Health and prosperity , and Torn Tree, where it provide fire , happiness and cleansing, died. The Underground is susceptive of corruption, war until death and decay will only be the answer , Am I right, Princess ? “ A cold air suddenly chilled the room. A brush of masked snow kissed the cheek of Amina. 

“ King Haile “ Amina resounded, her fingers ghosting over her cheeks.

Upon appearing in a snow haze, King Haile stepped back in worry. The look the High King gave was murderous.

“ Stand where you are ! “ Five guard started to form in front, swords deadly pointed towards him, intent to kill. King Harald stood, His hand clutched his sceptre that glowed in white. Haile felt his body stiffened. His Ice-white complexion, turned ghostly white. The glamorous suit he wore crumpled in a death grip of unseen magic. He felt his organs constrain to one another. Eyes almost popping out. The King wants him to suffer.

“ My King! “ The Seelie Queen interrupted, the glass of tea crashed on the castle’s stoned floor. A complete mortified look plagues the High Queen’s visage.  
The High King, stared at his unmoving wife by the room’s entrance but he regained his composure, bored holes into the face of the Winter Court’s King.

“ How dare you set foot in my Castle, after what you did to the Holy Triad and this world !“ Air was almost scarce , his windpipe almost closing but King Haile stood his ground

“ My king, How dare you, accuse me of treason? What is your base of comparison for …. “ Haile felt a more crashing feeling against his body “ For condemning me such high speculation? “ his breathing becoming harsh, ragged with the oxygen leaving his body.

The other Royal audience held their breath as the scene played before them. Queen Amara of the Summer Court and Askia, the second in command of the Forest Court, held their swords tightly on the sides, ready for any possible confrontation.

“ My lord, Please release my brethren ! “ A man dressed in crimson armour appeared beside the struggling Winter King, fallen leaves remain in his wake. King Haile strained his neck towards his side, with maximum effort. Both caught the eyes of one another 

“ Cashimir “ Haile breathed out. 

Cashimir nodded, acknowledging, touching his pendant that lay above his chest, a crest of the World Yggdrasil prominent in the middle of the necklace with a glowing gold. His fingers covered in white gloves. He focuses his Magic towards his hand.

“ Sir Cashimir, This is treason! “ Lady Amina shouted, clutching her chest out of nervousness. Her green hair swayed with the frantic movements to arbit.

“ As the High King’s treason towards the Winter and Autumn Court! “ the middle aged man shouted back, the crease in his forehead bending down with weight of anger. His hand glowing with red like fire glow.

an abrubt sound of resounding laughter engulf the premises, sending chill and bolt of alertness from the direction it was coming from. All turned to different direction.

“ My, my, my , What a scene to be hold, Indeed “ A dashed of Glitter spread across the room, All the occupants dive a bit as to fan away the smoke of glitter. A strike of gold almost platinum hair appeared with its wild nature. Coughing the smoke away, The Forest king swerves his hand until the bog of smoke was a small tornado running against his dark arms.

“ Jareth! “ A voiced roared against the room. Queen Rania, run towards his first born who was seemingly lounging in the king’s chair in the strategy room. A noticeable smirk adorned his face.  
Stepping out of the chair , “ Lovely to see you too, Mother “ He kissed her arms and bowed. 

Jareth walked towards his father, where a struggling King was forced to float and clutch his remaining air that circles his body. He produces a crystal ball and threw it towards the ice king. 

Haile felt the constraint from his body evaporate as he collapsed to the floor, hoarsely breathing air for life line. Cashmir Hooked his hand under him to help the ice king stand. His pale face returned to its normal ice blue. Blue Eyes blazing with anger.

“ Jareth ! “ The High King roared ready to regain the upper hand on King Haile once more.

“ Tsk tsk tsk “ He shakes his head, his boots tads against the castle’s ivory floor. An eerie echo floated the four corners of the room 

“ Father, no amount of strangling the Winter Court’s king can heal our dry land “ He stopped next to his father, regarding the High King with a bow.

“ I’ve felt his magic with the Triad trees , it’s too cold and encompasses the lands in the sacred forest ! “ 

“ Traitor or not, The law in our land cannot condemn fae’s with only a feel. The maker will curse as all! “ 

The Goblin King argued as he examines Haile’s condition, the mentioned man still clutches his neck. A look of disgrace plastered upon him. Winter Courts are known to be prideful and cold, Haile won’t let this embarrassment pass.

As if on cue, The Winter King, stood, with much grace he can get. Dusting away his crumpled satin attire, he pushes Cashimir off, Standing with pride with his two Fae boots. 

“ My king, What you have done is a disgrace to the Winter courts! Your very actions declared war between our realms. I will never forgive the embarrassment you have bestowed upon the King of Winter Court! No help from the Winter Court will befall the Seelie Court. This is war! “

Just like that, he disappeared with Cashimir in tow. A cold wind blew and banged against the rooms window, shattered glass flew inside the room, casting a cold fright. Suddenly a hail storm started forming. From afar, a loud explosion of a warning canion was heard in all over the realms of the underworld followed by another great explosion, Red and Blue dust wavers against the gloom sky of the realm. A prominent color hovered over the Seelie Court. Screams where heard outside the Castle, The hail storm brought wrath to the towns people.

A cry of a banshee was heard throughout the walls of the castle. The wailing was so loud it caused some of the guard’s ears to bled against their armour.  
The occupants of the room were down on the floor, protecting themselves from the sonic sound and hail that came crashing down the castle. 

As quickly as the storm formed, it vanished without trace. 

Askia the brave second command of the Forest court was the first to stand followed by Jareth. Both men walked silently towards the broken window, a crisp of broken glass echoed their footstep.  
What caught Jareth’s eye were the pool of blood that lay against the Circle before the castle. Bodies of dead fae scattered against the stone floor. He sensed Askia shaking his head in disbelief, mourning the death of some of his guard trolls.

Roaming his eyes around the circle, a glistened of a black smoke from one sewer caught his eye. ‘ No! ‘

Alarmed, He Pushed Askia back, the action caused the black man to land on his bottom eliciting a sharp pain from landing on shattered glass. 

Turning towards his mother, he shouted… 

“ Mother! Form a barrier immediately! “


	4. BOOK 1 : OAK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Sarah Shows up :)

She was running, she felt her knees starts to rattle. She pushes past the high leaves that’s stopping her to go through. Sarah knew that her lungs were burning against her chest. 

“ No “ She spoke , Her mind was in shambles. The white t-shirt she wore was now a mixture of dirt and dry leaves. She felt the bruises on her knees sting. Her shorts wasn’t helping. 

She thinks, oh how hard she thinks of how in seven hell's were she running from something, she just knew she had to escape. She tried to look back with haste, the dark forest wasn’t helping in finding her predator. 

Her feet encountered something slippery, she went down with a loud thud. Her body hits the ground in mare seconds, face-down. Her breathing was haggard, she felt like dying there. The raven hair that her stepmother adores most, showers her face. 

‘ I need to get up! I can’t die here! ‘

Forcing her feet to start, she found that she rolled her head with the action, face smudge with dirt. Her skull met with something sharp that clings to her hair. Irritation building , she grasp the offending contraption only to met with a scream.

In her hand was a small bone of a decayed animal. Glancing to her side, more scattered vertebrae station on the forest floor. She felt the first drop of horror when her cheeks came in contact with hot tears.  
Smudging her face with the back of her palm, she noticed that the mud that covered her cheeks were smears of blood from the dead animals, now dropping in her shirt, the contrast eminent. She screamed.

She willed her Knees to stand immediately. Patting her knees to stimulate blood. A dose of nausea threatening to rise upon her mouth, she tried to steady herself by the near by tree. She sobs in the shine of the moon, her only source of light. Suddenly a burst of ravens in a flock cried escaping from the trees. 

Sarah felt a chill of fog forming near her, turning she saw a dark air flowing through the trails she made. In her wake, she saw the once green trees, dissolve into smoke. An acid like smell that can be describe as a smell of death. She stayed rooted

‘ Sarah, this way ‘ 

Her eyes grew two times in size, as another hit of nausea threatening. She swiveled her head from side to side. 

‘ who’s there?! ‘ 

‘ Sarah, this way, follow me ‘ 

Suddenly, a flicker of light moves by her peripheral vision. Without knowing, her legs moved, as if she had no control over her body. 

Her legs led her towards an endless valley of trees, vines connecting with one another, protecting something that was what inside. 

‘ Sarah, here ‘ 

She saw the flicker of light again, leading herself with intuition , she crossed the path of the vines. She yelped a cry of hurt when her legs were scrape with the thorns that protected the trees. After the seemingly endless path of the thorns, she ended up in a vast space. She couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw three huge trees that form a triangle. The sky never seen as the vast height of the trees covered the heaven. She looks around, the flickering light was gone

“ Sarah, come here “ 

Sarah felt her inhibitions, the forest was too dark. The Trees were loomed with an eerie air. 

“ Sarah , come close. I’m here “ She heard as the last words ghosted out, a number of giggles envelope the trees.

“ Who are you?! Show yourself! “ Sarah clutched her arms above her chest. 

“ Come here, Sarah. If you want to escape, come here “ Another burst of giggles. 

But Sarah didn’t back down. A long pause which seemed like forever settled.

Suddenly the voice came back but its tone were different, it singed to her. 

_ “ All that is gold_

_Does not glitter,_

_No all those _

_Who wander are lost;_

_The old that is strong_

_Does not wither,_

_Deep roots are not_

_Reached by the frost._

_From the ashes_

_A fire shall be awoken_

_A light from the shadows_

_Shall spring;_

_Renewed shall be blade_

_That was broken,_

_A crownless again_

_Shall be king “ _

Then the voiced vanished.

Her heavy hazed eyes returned. She trembled when she saw that she was now standing mare inches away from the Oak tree. She screeched that made birds flew endless in the dark night.  
The tree seems to call, the trunk starts to glow. Her fingers involuntary reached up and grazed the tree. Her eyes squint where a carving was present, it was swirled in another worldly alphabet, but deep inside she knew what it meant.

_“ Here, in the forest,_

_Dark and Deep._

_I offer you, “ _

Her hand grazed the last word as she mouthed the rest

_ “ Eternal Sleep “ _

Sarah’s body started to tremble, she clutched her hair as she felt the earlier nausea now lumping against her neck. Her head bowed and showed that she was stepping on a grave.  
The earth started to shake, suddenly a boney arm grasp her feet. 

She screamed but no sound form.

“ Sarah “

‘ Please stop ‘ her raging thought shouted. Her sobs, blocked by a force

“ Sarah “ it sings her voice

“ Sarah ~ “

“ SARAH! “

\--------------

“ Sarah ! “ 

Her eyes suddenly opened. Her head lay against her office cubicle. Amy, starts a new set of poking her with a red pen.

“ Sarah, wake up! We have a meeting in ten minutes “ Amy pokes her by the shoulder. She gasp when Sarah abruptly grabs the pen and directed her with an icy look.

“ What? You’ve been sleeping for an hour “ She shrugs “ if you’re sick you should’ve called in. Anyway, our meeting is on the third floor. Be there on time, okay? “ 

Sarah’s neck was forming a stiff neck. An hour with her head against her books wasn’t a good way to replace a pillow. Leaning back against her chair, she saw that her blouse now nest creases. She sighed.

She hang her head against the back of her chair. “ well that dream’s new , aside from Junkyard city, a trap room and small people biting your ear“ 

She surveyed the florescent light that adorned the advertising company’s ceiling. Their pitch for the new issue next month really made a strain with her sleeping habits. Eyeing the light for a few more seconds she saw that it flickered thirteen times. She knows, she counted. Her eyebrows rising in indignation. 

“ what the - “ 

“ Sarah, Meeting! “ Amy shouted by the door of the second floor across the office. Some designers gave her an irritated look. Amy only shrugs, sipping her iced coffee. You need thick skin in this line of job anyway   


Grabbing her mood board, she gathered her bag, looking up and giving the florescent a final skeptic glance

“ Coming! “


End file.
